


I’m Only Asking You to Love Me

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ActorXBarista, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, England (Country), Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, London, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: When Lance, a simple coffee shop barista, somehow meets internationally known actor Keith Kogane his life makes a sudden change, one that made his little existence in London actually worthwhile.For Keith, meeting Lance actually gave him the chance to finally want something in his life... Something that he's never known that he's wanted before.Loosely based off Notting Hill.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance hadn't accomplished much in his twenty-four years of living.

 

Sure, he's had a steady job at the coffee shop for the last six years and managed to finish his degree in graphic designing when he was twenty-one.

 

But other than that, nothing.

 

Looking at his life now, he couldn't really believe that he had gotten to such a low point so early. He was sharing an apartment with a useless guy in the centre of London, on a street widely known as Garrison Hill. His friends all had jobs they were proud of; some were in relationships and others were even married.

 

Lance had yet to succeed in love.

 

Yes, he had been in relationships, but nothing felt like it would last forever. It had now been years since Lance had a girlfriend, which is something that not even he could believe, but when he started working full time at Coran’s coffee shop, Altean Castle, he lost all interest in finding that special someone.

 

Altean Castle was hidden between two bookshops on Garrison Hill and wasn't by any means one of the most popular coffee shops in the area. Yet, it was a lovely, calm, quaint place. One that few knew but loved dearly.

 

Garrison hill was known for its weird abundance of shops and stores. There was the market on weekdays that sold just about all types of fruits and vegetables from across England and the neighbouring countries, the tattoo and piercing parlour that had a florist next to it, granted to say the two owners were dating, and on weekends there were the international stalls where you could literally buy anything and everything.

 

It was almost lunchtime for Lance, he was leaning on the counter watching Shay, his co-worker, wipe down the tables before she left for the day. The shop was empty, no customers in sight. Lance just wanted his lunch break already, he needed to get some fresh air and grab food from his home.

 

“Lance!” Coran came from the staff room that was next to the counter. Coran was an ageing man, his ginger hair always pushed back and was greying at the edges, his matching moustache styled to perfection in a curly manner. Lance stood tall, brushing his shirt and apron free from creases. Coran smiled at him, “You’re welcome to have your lunch break for an hour if you want it. I’ll man the fort until you get back and Shay, you’re free to go home. I’ll see you tomorrow for the evening shift.”

 

Shay was a beautiful woman, with dark hair and matching skin, her personality was just as generous. She would always have a smile and would be there to cheer anyone who needed it. Lance took off his apron and put it under the cash register, he then waited for Shay to grab her bags and they left together, Lance holding the door open for her with the bell ringing lightly.

 

Shay smiled to Lance, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” He gave a nod, “You coming to Hunk’s birthday party? We’re having it at Lotor and Allura’s house.”

 

“Ah,” Her cheeks turned red, glowing at the thought of Lance’s best friend, it was obvious to everyone that she liked him, “I would love to, but I have to go home to Wales for that week, so I won’t be able to go.”

 

“Oh, Hunk will be sad.”

 

She nodded, her large earrings shaking lightly, “Yeah, I'm sorry, would I be able to give you his present before I go?”

 

They walked in and out of the market stalls, nodding to the sellers who were yelling about their products.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance grinned.

 

They reached the turning that Shay took to get home, as she got the bus to work most days and Lance waved to her gently as they said their goodbyes. With that, they parted, and each continued their own way home, by now Lance could see his own apartment door. The Cuban man only lived around fifty meters from the coffee shop, in an apartment that was easily recognisable by the royal blue door.

 

Lance pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, however as he went to push it open it stopped suddenly, and Lance found himself face planting the blue wood. He groaned and gave the door another shove, yet it barely moved, “you’ve got to be kidding me, again?”

 

He knew exactly what was stuck behind the door. Lance reached through the measly gap he managed to push open and grab the pushbike that had been wedged behind the door, “come on you bugger…”

 

With some effort, he pushed the bike out the way and fell into the house with a yelp. For Lance, this happened way to regularly than it should, but he was used to it. He picked himself off the floor and slammed the door, roughly grabbing the bike he leant it neatly up against the wall refusing to take his anger out on the inanimate object. He then frowned and walked into the kitchen looking for his idiot roommate, “Rolo!”

 

There wasn't an answer, but there was a lot of thumping coming from upstairs.

 

“Rolo!” Lance shouted again, this time from the bottom of the stairs.

 

A storm of footsteps rumbled towards him and quickly appeared Rolo, a tanned man with bleached white hair. He had only a pair of grey ripped trousers on and was juggling at least six different shirts in his hands, “Lance, you’re back! Help me pick a shirt for my date with Nyma!”

 

Lance sighed, “If I do can you stop leaving your shit in front of the door? It’s getting annoying.”

 

“Sure!” He threw the shirts at Lance, “Now help me pick!”

 

Lance exhaled with a hint of annoyance and used his perfectly honed fashion sense to determine the best clothing for Rolo. He ended up throwing a red, blue and two rude shirts back onto the stairs, before determining that a white band shirt was the best bet for his roommate. Lance yawned, “wear this one, it's the least insulting to my eyes. Don't leave your crap on the stairs, when you get back from your date take everything to your room, I don’t want to fall over it when I leave for my morning shift tomorrow.”

 

Rolo pulled the shirt on and gave a nod, then slapped Lance on the shoulder in thanks which Lance winced slightly at due to the force. The older male then grabbed his wallet and phone before sprinting to the door and throwing it open.  “I’ll be back late, don't wait up!”

 

“Why would I even wait for you?” Lance deadpanned.

 

Rolo held his mouth open, unable to think of a reply. He shrugged, “Whatever then, see you later loser.”

 

Lance watched as Rolo slammed the door shut effectively knocking the pushbike back in front of the door.

 

Sometimes Lance thought about how he ended up with Rolo as his roommate, the two had known each other during university but were neither friends nor on the same course. Lance remembered that he once had a slight crush on Rolo’s on and off girlfriend Nyma, but that ended almost as soon as it began. Somehow a few months after they graduated, they found themselves both needing a place to stay and together they could afford the simple apartment they now lived in.

 

“Lunch…” By now Lance had already lost a lot of his lunch break, he rummaged through the cupboards and fridge, in the end finding enough ingredients to make a simple cheese and salad sandwich. He wanted a package of crisps, however, it seemed like Rolo had already eaten the last bag and not told him. With a groaned he walked back over to the fridge and added it to their shopping list that was attached with cute looking magnets.

 

With a flop, Lance laid on the sofa slowly eating his sandwich.

 

He was beyond bored.

 

There was nothing on TV, and he had no effort to clean up the mess from breakfast that he and Rolo had made.

 

In the end, he got up and decided it would be best to just go back to work and help Coran out. Lance didn’t mind working extra, it gave him a bit more money and got him out the house and away from Rolo, or Rolo’s mass amount of mess in this case.

 

Once again, he picked up Rolo’s bike, leant it against the wall leaving it at an angle that wouldn’t allow it to fall over, and left the apartment. He continued to munch on the sandwich as he headed back to the coffee shop, weaving in and out of the marketplace.

 

The bell jingled as he entered the shop, he was just finishing his sandwich as Coran looked at him with surprise. Coran looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow, “You still have 20 minutes of your break left.”

 

Lance walked over to the counter and smiled, “I know, am I alright to start back now though? I mean, it gives you more chance to sort out your paperwork.”

 

Coran smiled, “thank you, my boy, make yourself a cup of tea and me a latte while you're at it.” They swapped places, Coran returning to the office and Lance behind the counter, restoring his white apron back to his body. He then started preparing the drinks for himself and his boss, their coffee shop was much more traditional than the others around, as they would take the time to prepare all blend of coffee and drinks by hand, yes it was time-consuming, but Lance loved it.

 

He found it more satisfying than anything in the world.

 

After finishing the drinks, he gave Coran his latte and listened to the owner of the shop sigh and push numbers into a calculator. Lance gave a sad look, “is it bad?”

 

“We’ve currently got a profit of around minus £400.” Coran leant back in his chair, he noticed Lance visibly cringed, but the owner gave a hearty laugh, “don't worry about it my boy, everything works out in the end, it always does. Now go back to serving and drink your tea.”

 

“Thanks, Coran.” Lance left the office and cleaned the sides. He served two customers that entered the shop, it didn't take him long to prepare their drinks and bring them over to their table.

 

The day continued as any other would. Few customers coming and going, he made teas, coffees, and hot chocolates, served cakes and biscuits, and cleaned down the tables and counter.

 

Lance needed to wash up some of the mugs for Adam who was running the evening shift, he gathered the dirty china in the washing bucket and took them to the back room, where the kitchen was. In the corner was a large sink, he placed the washing on the side and started to fill the sink with warm, soapy water.

 

A sudden jingle of the shop doorbell hit his ears.

 

“Hello?” A low voice came from the shop floor, “are you guys open?”

 

Lance turned the hot tap off and called back, “Yes, sorry! Give me two seconds!” Drying his hands, he rushed back to the counter and took a deep breath, “Sorry about that, what can I get you?”

 

It was at this point Lance got a proper look at the customer; it was a pale-skinned man, who was probably around the same age as him, yet stood slightly shorter. His eyes hidden under a set of black sunglasses and his dark hair stuck out from underneath an equally dark beanie. Unlike Lance’s brightly coloured uniform the young man was almost completely dressed in black, right down to his skinny jeans and jacket. In spite of that, a bright red shirt and converses stood out as plain as day, all the clothing was clean and what seemed to be perfectly ironed, compared to Lance’s slightly creased blue shirt and jeans.

 

The man looked up from his phone and nodded, his voice was soft with a slight hint of an American accent, “Oh yeah, I just want a large black coffee to go.”

 

Lance smiled, “Well, you get to pick the blend of coffee beans you would like and all of our coffee blends are done in the morning by hand, today we have two different types, would you like a mocha java blend or a crow’s nest filter blend?”

 

The guy hummed, “sorry, but what's the difference?”

 

“The mocha java has more of a chocolate or hazelnut flavour, while the crow's nest is slightly fruity.”

 

“Oh, the chocolate one please.”

 

Lance nodded and punched the order into the till, “that will be £4.10.”

 

The guy handed over a five-pound note and turned back at his phone, which Lance found to be slightly impolite, but he wasn’t one to complain about such a good-looking customer.

 

“Here you go, 90p change.” He held out his hand and waited for Lance to place the pennies into his palm, Lance took noticed of the black fingerless gloves that he was wearing and the cool pale fingers that contrasted. “Will only be a few minutes.”

 

“No problem, take your time.”

 

Lance started getting the coffee blend and a large takeaway cup ready, he then prepared the decanter filling it with boiling water and the chosen coffee blend, waiting for the coffee to drain.

 

Unexpectedly, his blue eyes caught sight of something happening on the security camera monitor that was hidden under the counter. The security camera showed the end of the corridor before the bathroom as the area could not be seen from anywhere in the building, it was a dead end with a window that barely opened more than an inch.

 

And there, sat on the sill as clearly as could be seen, was a man smoking and Lance immediately knew who it was; the guy must have snuck in while he was preparing to wash the mugs.

 

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me, him again…” Lance gritted his teeth, the guy before him looked up and raised an eyebrow. Lance forced a kind smile, “sorry, there's something I've got to sort out, your coffee is going to be a few more minutes. Do you mind if I just run and sort it?”

 

The guy shrugged, “Yeah no worries.”

 

Lance smiled and power walked from behind the counter and down the back corridor to the toilet. He silently walked up to the smoker and cleared his throat, “Um excuse me?”

 

The man choked on his breath, spluttering smoke everywhere. He flicked the cigarette out the window and wafted the smoke away, he laughed grossly, “Hey, Lance. Long-time no see.”

 

“Haxus, I've told you once before, if I catch you smoking in here again, I will call the police.”

 

Haxus grinned and stumbled towards Lance, clearly too intoxicated to think let alone walk straight, “aww come on Lance, get that dick out your arse and cut me some slack. I didn't mean to do it, I forgot. Promise I won't do it again.”

 

Lance crossed his arms, “hmm and why don't I believe you, last time I kicked you out because you were high and threatened both Shay and Adam with a butter knife.”

 

“I just wanted a smoke somewhere where my wife couldn't find out, your coffee scent covers the smoke right up.”

 

“I really don't give a damn about you or your wife.” Lance growled, “in my opinion, you're lucky she’s still even with you and putting up with all you drunk arse shit.”

 

“You fucker…” Haxus stepped forward and grabbed Lance’s collar.

 

“Let me go Haxus,” Lance shoved the tall drunk away who struggled to regain his balance, Lance was not weak, he could hold himself in a disagreement. “Now get out and stay the hell away, before I call the police and I kick you out butt first.”

 

Haxus laughed, “I’d like to see you fucking try.”

 

Lance grabbed Haxus by the ear and started walking down the corridor dragging him by the extremity.

 

“Get the fuck off me!”

 

Lance threw him forwards, “Then get out.”

 

Haxus turned and kicked over a set of fine china that was placed on top of a bookshelf, it shattered into shards as it hit the floor, “Ha!”

 

“Well, now you’ve done it, that's coming out of my freaking paycheck.” Lance rushed forwards and gave Haxus a kick in the back. The man fell to the floor, landing heavily in the shards, he yelled in pain. Lance took another step forward and Haxus jumped to his feet stumbling down the corridor in a race to get outside the shop. Lance was hot on his heels chasing him, they raced out on to the shop floor, running past the sunglasses guy at the counter and out the door. Lance stood by the door, watching the grown man run down the road and he shouted at him angrily, “If you ever come back, I will call the police and tell your wife just what you've been doing!”

 

With a deep breath, Lance relaxed and calmly walked back to behind the counter to finish the coffee for the customer. He fumbled with the decanter and felt his face heat up; he was completely embarrassed by his actions. As he had never lost it before in front of a customer, he didn’t know how to act and so he tried to continue as though it didn’t happen. He poured the coffee into the takeaway cup and gently put the lid on with a soft pop.

 

He refused to look up, but he could hear the chuckling of the guy in front of him.

 

“Here you go, large black coffee to go.” His cheeks grew warm and Lance turned to the dessert display case beside him and pulled out a chocolate muffin, “and I'm sorry you had to see that, have this muffin for free, it’s good, I made them this morning myself.”

 

The guy in front of him started laughing.

 

Lance looked up and noticed the guy had taken off his sunglasses.

 

It was a sight to behold, he had never seen something so beautiful as the laughing man standing before him. His face grew hotter and he stumbled with his words, “I am… uh well, what I mean is… ah… sorry.”

 

The guy stopped laughing and wiped his face from the joyous tears that had escaped, he looked at Lance and smiled.

 

Blue met deep purple, and time stopped for a second.

 

Neither would ever admit it, but something happened at that moment, something pure and warm. It was like neither had ever felt before, they gave a small smile to one another, forgetting everything else in the world.

 

Then it hit him, Lance knew this person before him but was way too distracted early to realise who it was. His cheeks grew red again, as another wave of embarrassment hit him, he couldn’t believe that he had just acted in such a ridiculous manner. The man started talking again, “don't worry about it, it was amusing, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in England since I arrived.”

 

“Ah,” Lance rubbed the back of his head and smiled, “glad I made your trip worth it.”

 

“That you did.” He shoved his phone away into his jacket pocket and grabbed the coffee and muffin, “Thank you for this, and don't worry about making a scene like that; we’ve all done it.”

 

“Anytime, and thanks I guess.” Lance gave a shy nod.

 

“So, what’s your name?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened; he expected the customer to leave straight away, never did he think that they would want to know who he was. “It’s um… Lance. Lance McClain.”

 

There was a smirk from the guy before him, and those deep eyes almost sparkled with mischief, “I’m Keith, its been nice talking to you, I’ll see you around Lance.” They said nothing else as Keith turned on his heels taking a bite out of the muffin and humming at the sweet flavour.

 

Lance watched as Keith left the cafe just as quietly as he entered.

 

Lance stood in a stunned silence was what felt like hours. He wanted to die; he couldn't believe what has just happened, how he had acted and that he had just had a slight conversation with such a person. He felt embarrassed, yet extremely giddy all at the same time, truthfully, it made him feel quite sick… almost queasy. He rested his elbows on the counter and placed his head in his hands, sighing and trying to calm his mind and stomach down before he really was sick.

 

The jingle of the cafe’s bell sounded again, and Lance looked at the door half hoping that Keith had returned yet gave out a small huff of disappointed as he instead spotted his evening co-worker; Adam.

 

“Hey, Lance.” He walked over, “Hey are you alright? You look red, do you have a fever?”

 

“Adam, kill me…”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I just met and completely embarrassed myself in front of the actor Keith Kogane.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Hunk, what's up?” Lance struggled to juggle his bag, phone and coffee in his hands, as he walked through the marketplace, having finished his shift for the day.

 

“Lance, Allura wants to know if you are bringing anyone over for my birthday.”

 

Lance sighed, Allura was his cousin, together they would go out a few times a month and spend the day shopping, Lance would often buy her dinner and in return Allura would drive him home. Despite their close relationship - which was similar to that of a sibling - Allura would never directly call Lance about such a question concerning his love life, due to his current avoidance of all such topics. Hence, she always entrusted Hunk with the duty to get in contact with Lance and ask him about his feelings towards other people, as she knew that he could never get angry at the cinnamon roll that was Hunk.

 

“I don’t know dude, probably not.”

 

“Probably?”

 

Lance groaned, “then no, I’m not bringing anyone, you know I haven't been dating recently.”

 

Hunk hummed on the other end of the phone, “I’m still going to tell Allura to put out an extra seat, you know just in case you change your mind.”

 

“Hunk… I just told you I wasn't bringing anyone.” Lance almost dropped his bag as he tried to have a mouthful of his drink, “why do you do this to me?”

 

“It might actually give you some initiative to get out more again, what happened to the sharpshooter from university?”

 

“I got a satisfying job making coffee and baking muffins.”

 

“You’re also somehow sharing an apartment with a complete douche that you never even spoke to until after you graduated from university.”

 

Lance tightened his lips, “Touché. Fine! Tell my dear, loving cousin I’ll try and find someone to bring, but don't be surprised if I bring a hobo from the streets.”

 

There was a laugh from his childhood friend, “That’s the spirit! So, I’ll see you in a couple of days?”

 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything, also Shay has given me your birthday present so don't forget to say thanks whenever you next see her.”

 

Lance knew Hunk was blushing a deep red on the other end of the phone, “Oh, uh… okay. Thanks, Lance.”

 

“Anytime buddy, so when are you going to ask her out?”

 

“Never you mind!” Hunk laughed, “Anyway I got to go, Pidge and Matt are setting up a movie. See you in a few days.”

 

The two said their goodbyes and Lance hung up, he then managed to readjust his bag over his shoulder and finally hold his coffee steadily. He quickly checked the time on his phone, it was still early afternoon at 5:30 pm and so he continued his slow walk home, scrolling through his social media, which didn't really show anything worthwhile apart from the weather for the next few days.

 

Lance took a large sip of his steaming, overly sweet coffee as he rounded the corner towards his house, however, he collided hard with another person, the two of them tumbled to the path below with coffee spilling over them both.

 

“Fuck!” Lance yelled as the hot beverage hit his chest and neck, he had dropped his phone and bag in the collision. He winced from the heat on his skin and then noticed he was currently laying on top of someone’s back, his face awkwardly close to their arse. Lance’s face grew red as the person below him groaned lowly, “Holy shit, I’m so sorry!”

 

The barista pushed himself to his knees forgetting about his belongings and being far more worried about the guy he was currently squashing. He grabbed the guy’s arm and helped him turn over to sit on his backside, he grimaced as he noticed that his sticky coffee was all over the man’s back and head, dripping from the black hair that was stuck out from under their beanie.

 

Lance froze, he couldn’t believe his eyes; for there was no chance that what he was seeing was actually possible.

 

As the beverage covered man shook the coffee droplets from his hands, Lance immediately knew who it was. How was it possible, that twice in one day, he literally runs into Keith Kogane?

 

Keith had his sunglasses back over his eyes, but pulled his beanie off, shaking it in attempt to get the worst of the liquid off. He looked over to Lance and became motionless, as he also instantly recognised the Latino. He gave a smirk, leaning back on his hands, “Hey.”

 

“Hi…” Lance whispered, unable to form a more coherent sentence.

 

“You’re the barista that served me that delicious coffee this morning, Lance, right?” Keith asked.

 

“Uh yeah,” He was surprised that Keith remembered him for a single coffee he had made and not the embarrassing scene he had caused. Lance grimaced as he looked Keith up and down, realising the messy state of their clothes that throwing his coffee over the both of them had caused, “Oh god, I’m so sorry! I was on my phone so wasn't watching where I was going, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

 

Keith gave a laugh, “It’s no problem, Lance, I wasn't paying attention either, I also ran around the corner without being careful and assumed no one would be in the way.” He looked at his shirt and pulled an unhappy face as he could feel the warm liquid dripping slowly down his back, “I’ll buy you another coffee, we both seem to be wearing yours.”

 

Lance shook his hands in between them quickly, “Ah, no, no, no. It’s one I made myself for free when I finished my shift, so it’s okay, you don't have to do that. Thank you for offering though.”

 

Keith smiled, thinking back to the taste of the coffee Lance had made him that morning, it was one of the best things he had ever tasted. “Okay, as long as you’re sure that you don’t want one.” He noticed the phone and bag next to him on the ground, he picked them up, handing them to Lance. “Here, I’m guessing these are yours.”

 

“Thanks,” Lance bit his lip, “would you… um like to come to my house to clean yourself up quickly, I have some clothes you can borrow.”

 

“That’s really kind but I have to find my car,” Keith explained, “For some reason, my manager has moved it from where I originally parked.”

 

“Oh.” Lance looked at his feet sadly, “Well it’s just that I live over there, and I thought it would be better if you changed, then you won't be walking around damp or smelling like a latte.”

 

Keith looked around quickly, everyone was ignoring their interaction on the floor, which was a good thing as it meant no one knew who he was. After a few seconds of debating his choices, which were going back to his hotel wet or having the chance to dry off first, he decided that the latter would be better. However, he couldn’t waste much more time, he needed to know if Lance’s home was close by or not. Keith ogled at Lance, “What do you mean by you live over there?”

 

“Literally, I live right there,” Lance pointed across the road, “That blue door is my apartment. You can change and be out on the streets again in minutes if you want….”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

 

Blue eyes widened as he comprehended what he had said, “I mean in a non-prostitute way of course…”

 

The was a laugh from the darkly dressed man, “Sure. A few minutes shouldn't hurt.”

 

Lance stood and held out a hand that Keith happily took, together they picked up their belongings, Keith had a few bags filled with shopping, while Lance only had his dark blue shoulder bag that literally held all his money and valuables.

 

They gave a quick look to one another and Keith gave a curt nod, the Latino took the lead and Keith followed him close behind. Carefully they crossed the road, watching out for cars, bikes and other people crossing. The royal blue door of Lance’s home stuck out like a sore thumb in the bland street of Garrison Hill, but it’s what he loved about it, it was unique and was his own, being something that he had worked hard for during his life.

 

“Here we are.” Lance sang as he fished through his bag for his house keys.

 

Keith stared at the bright door, “has anyone ever told you that you live way too close to your work.”

 

“All the time,” He gave a light laugh, “But it means I can go home for my lunch break and stuff like that.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Lance turned the key and pushed the door open, however just like before the door got stuck barely an inch open. Frustrated, he hit his head on the door lightly, “You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

“What is it?” Keith wondered, “Is your door jammed?”

 

“No, it’s my roommate… he has seemingly been back in the house while I was finishing my shift, despite telling me he would be out all night.” Lance took a deep breath and used his shoulder to ram the door open. “He’s an idiot with a bad habit of not watching what he does and has once more knocked over his bike that infuriatingly lives behind the door.”

 

“Bad roommate?” Keith smiled.

 

“He’s not the best…” Lance gave the door another shove and it flew open, making Keith chuckle as he stumbled into the hallway, “He’s messy and likes to go out at all times of the day, but we both pay to live here, so not much I can do.”

 

Keith followed Lance into the apartment, watching as the barista violently shoved the bike away from the door. As Keith scanned the immediate area, he noticed that Lance was right, the apartment was indeed messy, magazines and books lay about across the tables and chairs, with items of clothing throw around here and there.

 

Yet, it didn’t worry him as he had seen worse, much worse.

 

Keith looked around and nodded, “Looks lived in… homely.”

 

Lance sighed, “I’m sorry, I do try and keep it clean… but Rolo insists on throwing his crap everywhere.”

 

“It’s no problem; if my manager didn't come around every few days my home would look ten times worse than this,” he stated with a chuckle.

 

They wandered down the slender hallway and entered the living room, for Keith the apartment was sweet, it looked well taken care of even though it was a bit of a tip. There was a long blue sofa that sat in front of a wide television, though it was covered in what looked like stale pieces of popcorn from the night before. Keith guessed that Lance must like movies, as a large pile of DVD cases sat on the coffee table, some of which he recognised as is own.

 

It made the actor smile, for some reason, knowing Lance had watched a good number of his films made him feel giddy.

 

They wandered from the living room and into the kitchen that was even more of a state, it was lit brightly from the windows above the stove. Lance threw his bag over one of the chairs that sat by the kitchen table, he cringed at the condition of his kitchen. Before he got too distracted with the urge to clean, he turned to face Keith, “so, uh, up the stairs and the first door on the left is a bathroom.” Lance picked up a pile of plates that were on the table and quickly dumped them in the kitchen sink to get them out of the way. “Do you want to borrow any clothes or a towel… or something.”

 

Keith shook his head and placed all but one of his bags on the floor by the dining table and headed for the stairs, “It’s alright; I have something in here I can change into.”

 

Keith slowly started walking up the stairs and soon disappeared around the corner, within a second Lance started racing around the apartment, cleaning up any plates and leftover food that he could. He was slightly embarrassed by the mess that was his house, then again, he wasn't really expecting guests, let alone one that was as widely famous as Keith Kogane.

 

He had just managed to clean the table by the time he heard Keith’s footsteps come back down the stairs, and for once in his life, he was happy to have been taught my Coran in how to quickly clean tables and sides.

 

“I love the duckies on the bath,” Keith smiled from the bottom step.

 

Lance blushed, knowing that the ducks were his and were a gift from Allura that he couldn't throw away due to them being too cute. He took a breath and managed to cool his cheeks, “Ah, yeah.” He turned and was not mentally prepared for what he saw, gone was Keith’s black jacket and red shirt, as it was replaced with a tight black tank top that showed off the perfect shape of his body. He had also tied his hair back into a small ponytail and his sunglasses were tucked into the front of the tank top.

 

Keith was slightly shorter than Lance yet made up for it with well-toned arms and clear, pale skin. It completely caught Lance off guard, who stood there with his mouth slightly open.

 

“So…” Keith hummed.

 

Cheeks glowed a deep red, Lance realised he had lost his train of thought as he stared at Keith, he stood tall and shook his head, “is there anything I can get you, a cup of tea or coffee?”

 

“No,” Keith answered, he walked into the kitchen space where Lance was nervously walking back and forth, thinking of something else he could offer. He found it slightly endearing, he knew the man was nervous, probably because he was a celebrity after all and an extremely well-known one. Lance probably wanted to make a good impression, and instead had to deal with the mess his roommate had left and the awkwardness of throwing coffee over them both.

 

“So,” Lance had opened the fridge, “I have leftover Chinese food, some chicken, and half a cucumber… Can't tempt you with any of that can I?”

 

A light snort came from Keith’s throat and he covered his mouth to hide the smile that started to grow on his lips, “No, it's okay.”

 

Lance shut the fridge and placed his head against the door, “I’m not the best host, am I?”

 

“I mean I’ve met worse,” Keith assured him, he then placed his sunglasses back onto his nose and gave a smile, “Listen, Lance, I’ve got to go, I have an appointment to get to. Thanks for lending me your bathroom, I’m glad I don't smell of coffee anymore. Despite how lovely your coffee earlier was.”

 

“Thanks,” Lance looked from the fridge, he was sad that Keith had to leave so soon, he kind of wished that they could spend more time with one another. He walked Keith to the door, making sure that they didn't knock over the bike again, he placed his hand on the door handle, yet didn’t open it. He turned back to Keith who was looking at him with confusion, “Keith, I am sorry for all the stuff that happened today, like how I acted at the coffee shop and for spilling my coffee over you.”

 

“Lance, it’s really not a problem,” the actor gave a soft smile, “Accidents happen, and I really did find it amusing when you chased that guy out, I thought you were timid, but you actually have quite a personality.”

 

They stared at one another for a few seconds, before Lance found himself turning away with embarrassment. Keith chuckled lightly, enjoying the effect he had on the man.

 

“Well,” Lance put out a hand, “It was... nice... meeting you, Keith.”

 

Surprised at Lance’s lack of vocabulary, Keith took the hand and gave it a shake, “maybe we’ll bump into one another again soon.”

 

“Yeah… Maybe.” Lance smiled and opened the door for Keith, the street outside was still loud with sound and busy as usual. Keith gave a final nod in thanks and then walked out the apartment, Lance shut the door behind him and then leaned up against it and groaned loudly in pure embarrassment. He slapped himself on the forehead, “Nice to meet you, of course, it's nice, he's a fucking celebrity, fuck, I’m a complete idiot.”

 

There was a light knock on the door and Lance frowned, Rolo had a key so it couldn't be him. He opened the door and once again came face to face with Keith.

 

“So, I may have left all of my shopping,” Keith admitted with a blush of the cheeks.

 

Lance laughed and allowed Keith back in, shutting the door behind him, he then raced into the kitchen and grabbed the bags for the celebrity. Within a second, he had made it back to Keith and handed him all the bags, “Here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So, I just wanted to say that… I didn't mean it was only nice to meet you.” Lance explained, “because it's actually really awesome to meet you, and I… uh… I don't have the best way with words do I?”

 

“Not really.” Keith smiled, staring at the blue eyes of the man. He slowly started falling deep into those pools of blue, which seemingly went on forever. The actor’s face grew warm as the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t sit still, he knew that Lance was an attractive man and one that had some adorable quirks. Yet, he knew that he had to control himself, Lance was a normal guy… He couldn’t let himself get involved with someone who had nothing to do with his world.

 

But Lance was staring back at him… his breath shaky as if he was nervous.

 

They did nothing apart from watch each other, waiting for one another to move.

 

Yet, neither knew what move to make.

 

Keith knew he had to leave, yet he didn’t want to… Something about Lance just caused his body to stop functioning properly, he didn’t know how to act.

 

But then Lance did something that triggered Keith to lose all of his control.

 

For Lance gently bit his bottom lip.

 

Keith couldn’t hold back any longer, he abruptly dropped the bags and pushed Lance against the hallway wall, almost causing them both to stumble over the bike. Before Lance could question Keith’s actions, the actor had leant forward and gently pushed their lips together. He could feel the Latino tense, yet that didn’t stop him, Keith pulled himself closer to Lance, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

 

There was a hint of confusion in the form of small sounds from Lance’s throat, however, within milliseconds he gave into his body, placing his hands on Keith’s hips and closing his eyes. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronisation, Keith raising himself onto his tiptoes to bring himself closer to Lance’s body. Their kiss was tender yet impatient, both desperate to feel more of the other. Keith took the chance to lightly take Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth, and lightly nibbled on the pink flesh.

 

He felt Lance moan lightly into him, relaxing at his touch.

 

Together they were alone in the world, only enjoying the contact they felt from one another, nothing else was important.

 

However, their sweet moment was rudely interrupted; keys jingled as they were shoved into the keyhole from the outside.

 

Lance and Keith jumped apart, cheeks glowing crimson, and eyes avoiding contact.

 

The door flew open, narrowly missing Keith who stepped out the way.

 

“Lance!” Rolo pushed his way in, ignoring the awkwardness between his red-faced roommate and the unknown man who was staring at his shoes. Rolo stormed into the living room from the hallway, dumping a bag of shopping on the sofa. “I need to tell you a story about Nyma and what she did today, it’s so fucking perfect that it will make your balls wither to the size of peanuts.”

 

Keith looked up at Lance with raised eyebrows.

 

“My roommate, Rolo.” Lance cringed with embarrassment. “There’s no excuse for him; he's just a pure idiot.”

 

A chuckle escaped Keith’s throat. They remained in silence for a while longer, neither wanting to leave the other. But Keith knew he had to go, he had already spent too long shopping and he still had to find his car so he could head back to the hotel he was staying at.

 

“So…” Keith picked up his bags and smiled at Lance.

 

“Can I give you my number?” Lance asked, then quickly added, “You know, in case you want me to pay for any of the cleaning bills.”

 

“Sure, for the cleaning bills.”

 

Lance beamed and pulled a pen and scrap of paper from the key table. He quickly wrote down his mobile number in the neatest his nervous handwriting would allow, “Here,” he passed the paper over to Keith, “give me a text or a call… if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith took the note and carefully placed it in his pocket. He turned to the door that Lance opened for him and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, “I’ll see you around Lance.”

 

“Yeah, bye.”

 

The two shared one final wave as Keith disappeared into the mass of people in the market. Lance shut the door leaning up against it, he was still in utter shock over what he had just done. The memory continued to repeat in his mind over and over again. He covered his face with his hands, slightly giddy as he had given his number to a celebrity, and not just any celebrity, one that he pretty much had just snogged. There was still the smallest reminiscence of Keith’s lips against his own, and his body was already praying for more…

 

“Did we have a guest?” Rolo poked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

 

“Huh?” Lance jolted back, hitting his head on the door in surprise, “Yeah, kind of.”

 

“Fairs.” Rolo stepped into the hallway, stuffing his face with noodles from a bowl in hand.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes at the bowl, “Hey, Rolo…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is that my leftover Chinese?”

 

Rolo looked at the bowl and shrugged, “Ah, yes.”

 

“Did you even think that I would need to eat that at some point?”

 

“Do you want it?” Rolo held out the bowl, which was now just a mess of noodles, chicken and saliva.

 

A sneer crawled on Lance’s lips, “No you eat it, I’ll order in pizza or something later.”

 

“I brought some popcorn do you want to watch the pile of movies you have collected on the table?” Rolo pointed to the shopping bag.

 

“Sure,” Lance walked over from the hallway and grabbed the bag, “So what happened with Nyma?”

 

Rolo groaned and sucked on the noodles, “She’s a bitch that's what happened. Want a cup of tea?”

 

Lance nodded and didn't say another word, he bet that in two weeks they would be back together as if nothing ever happened. Lance rummaged through the carrier bag, it was full of bags and bags of Butter-Kist popcorn and thankfully Rolo had picked up his favourite flavour. After taking out his favourite popcorn he turned to his neat pile of DVDs, he immediately noticed that over three-quarters of the films contained Keith Kogane… and he had left them on view while Keith himself was here.

 

A rush of embarrassment grew in his stomach, he suddenly hoped that Keith hadn’t noticed.

 

Lance searched through the DVDs and picked one he hadn't seen before. He threw his selected DVD case at Rolo who barely caught it, his roommate in return handed him a steaming cup of red berry tea. Rolo then turned on the TV and prepared the film.

 

Together they slumped a respectable distance apart on the sofa, Rolo slurping away at the noodles loudly.

 

The movie was beautiful, Keith played his character well, and Lance couldn't take his eyes off him.

 

Rolo grumbled lowly, “Damn Kogane has it all.”

 

“Huh?” Lance asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“He’s handsome, wealthy, talented.” Rolo’s explanation was correct, as Keith was absolutely all those things and more. Rolo snorted slightly, “Just imagine, somewhere in the world there is a girl that gets to snog him.”

 

Lance who was taking a sip of his tea breathed in sharply, choking on the warm beverage.

 

“You alright?”

 

A warm glow grew on his cheeks as he remembered the sweet kiss, he had shared with the famous actor just hours earlier. Butterflies flew around his stomach as he lightly ran his fingertips over his pink lips, his skin felt burnt and sent a tingling wave over his skin. Keith’s taste, his body, everything about the actor was delectable, and Lance only wanted more.

 

“Lance, dude?” Rolo placed a hand on the Latino’s shoulder, making him jump at the contact.

 

“Huh?” Lance turned to face Rolo, awkwardly taking a small sip from his tea, “Yeah, I'm okay.”

 

Rolo turned back to the TV, pretending he didn't see the blush or the small smile growing on Lance's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love kissing a hot guy the second time you meet him :3
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Zero my editing buddy you are awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> And again, thank you to Zero... you put up with so much of my shit...
> 
> So this is loosely bases of Notting Hill... great movie.
> 
> And yeah so that's it really.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> UPDATED: MONTHLY/BIWEEKLY


End file.
